Inuyasha's Confession and Shippo's First Love
by HyperShippo
Summary: This story takes place before Shippo actually meets his first love but anyways, this is just some extremely random story on their journey. Rating is just a guess, there really isn't anything inside that some people shouldn't read, just some crude humor a


Inuyasha's confession and Shippo's first love Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of their characters, and I don't think I ever will. But either way, I'm using them in my story so if anyone has anything to say, BRING IT ON! Anyways...onto more story based matters...

Ok, this story happened sometime before Shippo met his actual first love and Inuyasha was nowhere near admitting her likeness to Kagome…yet. Author: HyperShippo

Sango walked down the beaten trail to the river close by to get some water for the group, even though Miroku graciously offered to come with Sango she refused the help just in case he might try anything funny. The group just got another shard of the Shikon Jewel when they fought a weird shape-shifting demon. Now they were heading back to Kaede's village because for some reason, Kagome's detecting a jewel shard back there.

As Sango returned, she could hear arguing in the distance, probably Inuyasha and Kagome again. Sango sat on a log and watched the fire burning in the center. Miroku seeing Sango return smiled and sat beside Sango slowly reaching his hand over to her.

Sango's scream could be heard across the area followed by a slap to Miroku. "Keep your hand away from me you perverted monk." Sango glared at Miroku with disgust.

"Oops, how did my hand get there?" Miroku chuckled followed by another slap.

"God Miroku, why can't you keep your hands to yourself?" This time was Kagome talking glaring at Miroku too.

Inuyasha just sat and stared into the fire not wanting to be dragged into this conversation. Shippo suddenly appeared from behind a bush with a bag full of fish.

"Ok was that you again that made Sango scream Miroku…On second thought don't even answer, I already know." Shippo glanced at Miroku then at Kagome when he placed the bag down beside the fire.

Shippo, Miroku and Kagome slowly roasted fish sticks while Sango gave some fish to Kirara and Inuyasha slowly nibbled on the fish. Eventually with all the silence, Kagome couldn't stand it anymore so started a conversation with "So Miroku, you know anything about calculus?" Kagome had brought tons of books to study for the exams coming soon and needed a lot of help for all the missed classes.

"Cal..cu..lus? What's that?" Miroku asked as if the word was a new language to him. Kagome sweat dropped, he thought Miroku would know about stuff like this. The conversation ended right there since it appeared nobody else there knew what calculus was anyway.

Suddenly Shippo piped up out of the blue which kind of scared Inuyasha because he fell backward off the log, "Hey Sango, Kagome, I found a hot spring nearby. Wanna take a swim?"

Everybody laughed when Inuyasha fell off until he got back up and yelled in revolt "Stupid Shippo don't scare me like that!"

"Shippo you know what? I think you should go with Inuyasha there unless Sango wants to go instead but geez Inuyasha, you really need to let off some steam." Kagome said right after Inuyasha finished.

"What? Me go take a bath with Shippo? You've got to be kidding me! Yuck! Shippo is the last person in the world I would want to take a bath with." He lied. Actually there were many others he would REALLY hate to take a bath with but he won't mention it.

"It's alright, go with Shippo, the bath won't do you any harm and I doubt neither will Shippo." Oddly, Sango said that this time.

Inuyasha kept on rejecting the idea for a long time but since no one would back down, he gave up. "Ok! I'll go with Shippo, don't bite your heads off, and you said I needed to let off some steam."

Part 2

Truthfully, Inuyasha liked the hot springs, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone else other than the fact that Shippo keeps splashing water in his face. "Shippo would you quit it?" Inuyasha yelled but was stopped by a splash and some water went down his throat. Now Inuyasha was really mad, " That's it Shippo you're dead!" Inuyasha grabbed him and dunked him in the water while he watched him squirm but let go after 15 seconds.

Shippo yelled at Inuyasha the whole way back about the fact that he almost drowned him. "Inuyasha I'm gonna tell Kagome what you did you know? With what you did, I would say, you deserve a big sit!"

"Be quite Shippo! Or else maybe I'll reconsider and leave you in the water until you really drown." Inuyasha snarled at Shippo's face. That did it, Shippo stared at Inuyasha for a silent 3 seconds with tears brimming in his eyes and cried running back to the camp. Inuyasha was really dead now.

Inuyasha found Kagome patting Shippo on the head and gave Inuyasha a cold stare when he came into view of her. What came after was a blur as he heard a "SIT" and was face down on the ground. "Inuyasha how could you say that to Shippo? How can you be so cold hearted? He's only a kid anyway." Kagome continued to yell at him until Miroku told Kagome to give it rest and sleep and continue it in the morning instead.

Kagome wasn't really happy to be told by Miroku but went to sleep with Shippo sniffling in her arms. Inuyasha sat down on the log and continued to stare at the flames until he found himself too sleepy to stare any longer and drifted off to sleep.

Miroku woke because somebody was poking him in the ribs and laughing. "Stop it, why did you poke me? Ouch, ok I'm up, you can stop now." Shippo's face came into view as he stared at Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, better get up because everyone's getting ready." Shippo said with a smile.

"Right, thanks Shippo." Miroku thanked Shippo and looked around to find Kagome, Sango and Kirara packing things up but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Hmm, I don't really know either, he said something about going to freshen up." Kagome said. ' Probably going to the hot springs again.' Kagome thought.

"Should we look for him?" Miroku asked testily.

"No, he said that he'd be back before we leave so I think he'll come." Kagome said to Miroku while thinking about physics.

'Finally, piece and quiet' Inuyasha thought, laying on the rock while soaking himself in the hot springs. "Good thing Shippo isn't here to ruin things this time." Inuyasha smiled to himself. There was a rustling noise somewhere behind him, Inuyasha got to a fighting stance ready to attack the thing coming.

'He should be here somewhere. Ok…He's here.' Kagome thought to herself as she found Inuyasha's clothes and the Tetsusaiga lying in a pile. Kagome quickly turned around and prepared to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her from behind. Kagome turned around and blushed.

"Just why are you here?" Inuyasha asked her angrily.

Kagome turned around quickly and said, "Um, Inuyasha, maybe you should get some clothes on first." Pointing to his kimono that lay on the floor. Inuyasha's face turned a color of bright red and grabbed his clothes and ran somewhere.

Part 3

Kagome arrived back at the camp to find everyone except Inuyasha waiting. Kagome guessed he was probably still embarrassed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango came up to ask calmly.

"Yeah, he's making us wait for a pretty long time." Shippo complained with his usual little innocent face. Suddenly Inuyasha came walking through some bushes (this time clothed) and sat down on the log, ignoring the stares all 5 (including Kirara) gave him.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" Inuyasha yelled at them pretending not to notice the stares. 'Whoa, he was in a bad mood.' Kagome thought.

"Right ok then, to Kaede's village." Shippo said happily and hopped on Kagome's shoulder. On the way to Kaede's village, Shippo was wondering what it was like to have tests and exams and asked if they were fun. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Even Miroku and Sango had a decent conversation that didn't end with a slap to Miroku. The only one that was quite the whole time was Inuyasha. 'Why is he so quiet? I just saw him naked for 3 seconds at the most it wasn't as if I enjoyed it and everything.' Kagome argued with herself on the last thought.

Finally, the surroundings of thick forest came to rice fields with people working in them. The time was probably around 12 noon due to the sun, but nobody was pretty sure, since Kagome who usually brought her watch broke it, it wasn't unexpected since she was mostly in battles.

They stopped to rest awhile in the village (which wasn't Kaede's), they set up a picnic under a single oak tree and started making a fire to boil the water for instant noodles. Everyone picked out which one they liked but Inuyasha was being picky insisting that he wanted to eat ramen, so Kagome cooked that for him.

'Finally he's talking to me I hope he's still not mad. But wait! He's the one who came to me, I should be mad, not him!' Kagome placed the ramen into a bowl and somewhat threw it at Inuyasha who caught the bowl but tipped most of the noodles went on his head and it was still hot.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" Inuyasha cried while taking the noodles off his head. Shippo laughed as Inuyasha did a weird sort of dance. Kagome just walked away forgetting about her noodles. Inuyasha finally got all of the noodles off, but lost his appetite. 'What was her problem?' Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"Stupid Inuyasha, why should he get mad? He shows himself to me and he gets mad at me for staring at him?" Kagome yelled at herself making some villagers stare at her. Inuyasha found Kagome behind a farm, which was pretty near the oak tree yelling at herself for some weird reason. Inuyasha landed on the roof.

"Hey! Kagome, why did throw those ramen at me?" (Ok, maybe he's a little selfish) Inuyasha glared at her.

"Why? Because you today for no reason came to me and shown yourself to me, then got mad at me for no reason. Tell me, why should I feel sorry for you?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a very cold stare. Now everyone around her within a 2km radius heard her.

"Keep it down Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her, "What are you talking about, I was never mad at you." 'Not mad but embarrassed'

"Don't talk to me Inuyasha" Kagome yelled and stomped back to the oak tree where everyone started to ask questions.

Part 4

"What!" Shippo looked at Kagome in disbelief, (although he is still little, he can still tell right from wrong) "He actually got naked in front of you…?"Shippo wondered in confusion.

"Maybe he likes you more than we thought?" Miroku muttered as he continued to eat his noodles.

Kagome blushed and looked at Miroku, "What are you talking about? There's nothing between us."

Miroku raised an eyebrow "Kagome, you know you like him and he likes you, why can't you just admit you're lovers?" After a second passed, Miroku passed out on the ground with 2 lumps on his head, 1 from Kagome and the other from Inuyasha, which somehow came at super speed and hit him.

Sango just looked at them as if they were a movie and eating petting Kirara at the same time. Inuyasha and Kagome started to get into an argument again,' so much for a quiet afternoon' Sango thought.

After Miroku woke up, they continued to set off towards Kaede's village. Kagome was clearly avoiding Inuyasha while Miroku was on the hunt for Sango again and Shippo decided to take a nap inside Kagome's basket in front of her bicycle.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and he could smell the scent of…Kikyo. Inuyasha leapt onto a branch getting ready to leave until Kagome yelled at him "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha didn't feel like answering her but did anyway "Why would you care? I'll meet you in Kaede's village." Then he left making Kagome fume.

Inuyasha leapt past trees sensing that Kikyo is near, sped up his pace. Inuyasha jumped into a clearing finding Kikyo who just stood there as if expecting him. "K..K..Kikyo." Inuyasha stammered as he stared at the undead priestess.

The priestess looked at Inuyasha with no emotion on her face "Inuyasha, we must talk fast, as I'm speaking, Naraku is planning to take the shards that you have by using his newest attachments, they're kitsune many of them, they can change into any shape or person like that little friend you have."

A shadow seemed to lurk behind a tree listening to everything they said, a moment later, a purifying arrow was shot in the direction the shadow was taking out the tree but the shadow had fled. "Although I'm no longer the protector of the jewel, I can't let Naraku have it. Inuyasha you must hurry back to your friends before they are in danger." Kikyo said to Inuyasha.

"But Kikyo, what about you?" Kikyo looked away from him with a sad look in her eyes. Inuyasha had regretted not being able to save her life the first time, but hopefully he could the second time.

"Hurry Inuyasha, every moment we wait, Naraku is one step closer to getting the jewel." Kikyo turned around and began to leave with her shinidama chuu behind her.

"Wait Kikyo!" Inuyasha pleaded for her not to go but she was gone.

Inuyasha quickly ran to Kaede's village to see if his friends were all right ignoring the shadows that followed him in the distance. As he approached the village, he noticed that the shadows weren't following him anymore and that he was hungry because he didn't eat lunch.

Part 5

It was sunset as Inuyasha landed on the ground a few meters away from Kaede's hut and found Kagome's bicycle outside. His chest sighed in relief that Kagome didn't get taken away or attacked.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and saw Kagome sitting down with everyone else speaking with Kaede. "So, what's with the jewel shard Kagome said she detected here?" Inuyasha asked avoiding Kagome's eyesight as Kaede cooked.

"Ah, yes the shard I got has already been purified by Kagome." Kaede's voice rang in his ear. "We got it from when I was helping another village fighting off a demon." She explained.

"So Inuyasha where have you been?" Miroku asked with a sly smirk.

Inuyasha gave him a glare, "I told you, none of your business." He fought back.

'He went to see Kikyo.' Kagome thought, 'he's not usually this defensive unless it has something to do with Kikyo.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a disgusted expression.

Somewhere inside Inuyasha, he could tell that Kagome read him like a sheet of

paper. But he wasn't determined to admit it. "Why are staring at me?" Inuyasha asked in a rude tone. Kaede started handing bowls of stew but knowing this was turning into an argument just left the stew.

"Staring?" 'He thinks I'm perverted like him?' "I'm not staring at you, it's called glaring." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Here we go again." Shippo added in eating the stew.

"Ok both of ye, stop this foolishness or there shall be no more left for ye to eat." Handing what's left of the stew to the two.

Inuyasha who was extremely hungry ate the stew in an instant and choked, but Kagome didn't even seem to care a bit at all. Sadly Inuyasha was still hungry 'the stew's gone NO! I don't think I can ask Kagome for more noodles, she'll probably give me another burn.' He sighed and ignored the rumbling in his stomach.

Inuyasha stepped out into the night and thoughts drifted into his mind, he went to the tree where Kikyo had bound him and sat on a branch to think things through. 'I remember the first time that Kagome was caught by Kikyo and saw everything between Kikyo and me. She seemed really upset, does she really love me that much that she gets hurt by knowing that I'm with Kikyo? I been through a lot with her and…it's not like I don't like her, but what about Kikyo?'

Rustle "Huh?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome walk towards him. Inuyasha was kind of surprised, he thought Kagome would still be steamed at him. "Uh, Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Oh, I came to see how you were doing, and if you were still hungry." Kagome said.

"Still hungry? How did you know?" Inuyasha asked looking at her oddly.

"Listen, I'll be going back to my time in awhile, so will you come with me?" Kagome added with a blush.

"Hmmm? You're asking me to go with you to stay in your time? Why?" Inuyasha asked more confused.

"Just telling you, no real reason." Kagome finished and began to walk away.

Part 6

Inuyasha thought about the offer Kagome gave him before returning to Kaede's hut realizing that Kagome's bicycle wasn't there anymore. He entered the hut to find only Kaede there, "Where's everyone?"

"Ahh, you returned, too bad, Kagome left just a while ago. She needed to return to her time." Kaede told Inuyasha respectably.

'So she told me that before she left? Well that sort of makes sense, but…' his thoughts trailed off. Inuyasha waited awhile for the rest to return while he stared into the fire burning in the hut.

A voice was slowly getting louder… "Yep, she was still a bit angry. She said that she could have stayed longer with us if somebody had helped her study. Well it can't be helped. We don't even know what she's talking about." Inuyasha could definitely tell that was Shippo's voice.

"Her tests and exams are really holding us back from getting jewel shards. If she just forgot about school and focus on the shards, perhaps we would already got a lot more by now." Miroku shot up.

"Kagome's doing the best she can, don't rush her. As far as I'm concerned, an education is good. That might help us in a way." said Sango's soft voice.

Listening to Miroku talk about Kagome that way made him really want to hurt him, 'But, what he said was true perhaps, that if Kagome cut back on her tests or exams, we would have got tons by now.' Inuyasha thought to himself before slowly dozing away.

After going home, Kagome went straight to studying and tried not to let other thoughts distract her. 'Inuyasha is a bit cute though' Kagome couldn't help but giggle. 'Focus Kagome, the test is tomorrow, if you don't get good on this, you'll probably get to an average of 60' Kagome continued to study unaware of the time.

The sound of the clock woke her up, peering around and while turning off the alarm, she remembered that she was back in her time. 'Ok, I'm ready for the test, I'm going to do good' Kagome reassured herself while brushing her hair.

A ray of sunlight shone onto Inuyasha's eyelids. He slowly tried to use his hands to rub his eyes as if trying to remove the sunlight. 'Kagome!' The word popped into his mind and he stood up and without waking the others, left for the well.

As he approached Kagome's house, he could hear her mother watering the front lawn so went over to let him be noticed before entering the house. Kagome's mother said that Kagome went to school and won't be back for a couple of hours so he had time to spare. Inuyasha walked upstairs to Kagome's room to find schoolbooks and a bit of clothes on the floor. Inuyasha paced around Kagome's room with nothing to do, so since he came anyways, she offered to cook noodles for him to eat and he accepted! Inuyasha was extremely hungry so Kagome's mother cooked 3 packs of ramen but Inuyasha finished it in less than 5 minutes so she cooked 2 more.

For the rest of the day, before Kagome got back, he decided to look around the house. The kitchen, living room, Souta's room, grandpa's room, Kagome's mother's room, bathroom, dining room, family room and at last Kagome's room where he inspected every inch of her room, including her closet and her air fresheners were really strong so Inuyasha kept sniffling. A voice came from the front door.

Part 7

"Ok, thanks a lot…I know, I was glad I got that question too. Ok, bye." Kagome's voice drifted into the house. Inuyasha started to leave the room but heard a tapping on the window of the room. Inuyasha frowned when he saw him, then went to open the window to let little demon fox in.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to Kagome's room?" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha as he observed around the room at the clothes littering the floor. Inuyasha was lazy so didn't bother explaining why her room was messy.

"Hey, how did you get here? You can't come to Kagome's time."Inuyasha asked questionably. Without talking Shippo handed him a jewel shard. 'That's how he got here.' A shreak came from the kitchen which sounded like Kagome followed by lots of talking.

'Maybe if I help her clean her room, she won't be mad anymore' Inuyasha thought then started to pick up clothes while listening to Kagome talk to her mother. "Shippo, help me clean this up!" throwing the clothes into the closet ignoring the intensity of the air fresheners as he sniffled.

Kagome's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Shippo tossed a slipper into the closet and closed it before she opened the door.

There was a long moment of silence as every person exchanged glances at each other. Shippo made the first move as he hopped into Kagome's arms snuggling her.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked cheerfully ignoring Inuyasha who was standing there, jaws wide. 'What's going on here' Kagome bit down the urge to yell at him. Instead, she turned and looked at Inuyasha and asked "Who cleaned up my room?"

"I did." Inuyasha plainy told Kagome.

'Inuyasha? Doing something nice for me? There must be something wrong.' Kagome's concience told herself. "You did?" Kagome said slightly suspicious.

"Kagome, can you…"

"If you're hoping to bring me back, then why don't you go find your sweet Kikyo? So you did this to think that I would just go back?" Kagome finished in one breath, surprised she actually said that.

Inuyasha gripped his teeth, he would have yelled, ran or made a bigger mess of her room than before but he fought his temper down. "Kagome, please understand, Kikyo didn't try anything…"

"Ah ha! So you were with Kikyo!" Kagome boasted then looked hurt.

"Kagome, don't be sad. She just warned us about about Naraku." Inuyasha said softly Without really thinking, put his arm around Kagome hoping to calm her down.

When Kagome felt his arms around her she was shocked! 'Inuyasha's arms are around me! Wait, Shippo's still here, oh no!' "Get away from me Inuyasha!" Kagome threw his arms off.

"Grr, fine! I'm going!" Inuayasha walked out of her room and down the stairs, making sure to make a loud bang when closing the door.

"Boy, Inuyasha really can't keep his temper down." Shippo looked concerned.

Kagome looked at with a forced smile, "Don't worry about me, say…where's your ribbon?" Kagome pointed to Shippo's hair.

Part 8

Inuyasha walked towards the Bone-Eaters Well grumbling. 'Stupid Kagome, why do you have to be so… 'Inuyasha thought for a moment before coming to a decision. Instead, he hopped up to the roof of Kagome's house and peered inside at what they were doing.

"Kagome, your life here isn't any fun." Shippo told Kagome while sucking on a lollypop.

"Shippo, I can't always be having fun. It won't be right." Kagome told him writing another answer on her question sheet, then remembered something. "Oh right!" Kagome took off her necklace with the jewel shards on it and placed it in the desk. "I shouldn't bring it to school." Shippo kept sucking his lollypop while watching a picture book that Kagome lent him.

After finishing the question sheet, she turned to find Shippo asleep on her bed snoring. Kagome smiled as she looked at him laying on her pillow asleep and slightly drooling.

"Kagome, come down for dinner!" The call of her mother drifted into the room. Shippo stirred and lazily opened his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Shippo, did my mom wake you?" Kagome said to Shippo. "I'm coming!" She hollered towards the door. "Okay, so Shippo are you hungry?" Kagome turned to Shippo.

Kagome took Shippo's hand and led him to the kitchen to be introduced. Kagome opened the sliding door to find everyone staring at her then at Shippo. After a while of staring, the silence was broken when Kagome's mother stood up and walked over to pat Shippo's head "Oh, you're so cute!" She complemented.

Shippo was confused and was starting to drool again with the food on the table.

Kagome noticed this and asked her mother "Um, mom? Can Shippo join us for dinner?"

"Oh, of course! I'll go get more things." Kagome's mother quickly replied and walked to the kitchen.

Kagome placed Shippo beside her as she sat down and looked at the food (a hot pot sort of thing) and started to get the food with her chopsticks while her mother came back in with a bowl and chopsticks.

While Shippo was indulging himself in food, Souta kept staring at the little fox demon with interest. After awhile, Souta finally asked, "hey you have a tail?" Shippo looked at him as if he had no idea what he meant.

After dinner, Souta brought Shippo to his room to play video games. Meanwhile, Kagome was studying for her math test coming up. Inuyasha stared at her back at her desk with that book in front of her for ages. After waiting for almost 3 hours, he decided to change to watch someone else, like Shippo for example. Inuyasha changed his position from the roof to somewhere else where he can see Shippo (I don't know where so don't ask me). Yawn 'This is so boring, nothing's happening' Inuyasha watched as Souta beat Shippo again followed by a yell of anger and revenge from Shippo.

"Take this! Hahaha, I got you yay!" Shippo cheered happily then, "Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't paying attention!" Shippo complained as he was beaten again. Inuyasha stared at the game the two were playing and felt his eyelids become heavy as he fell slowly to sleep.

For some very odd reason, he dreamt of ramen and Kagome, then he was face down on the floor finding Kagome walking away with ramen saying sit to prevent him from getting any closer and he just kept chasing them.

Part 9

The smell of meat was the first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes finding himself on the roof of Kagome's house. For some reason, he couldn't seem to focus his mind except on the smell and the grumbling in his stomach.

Inuyasha leapt into Kagome's room finding no one there, quickly went downstairs to maybe get something to eat. As he was about to enter, he heard Kagome's voice through the doors. "Ok mom, I'm going to school now. Shippo, be good now and listen to my mom ok?"

"Wait! Don't go Kagome, I'm going to be so bored." Shippo protested as he dropped his chopsticks and ran over to hug Kagome's leg. "Can I go with you?" Shippo started with big teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Shippo, you can't. I don't think they allow little fox demons to go to our school." Kagome replied sadly.

Inuyasha was still frozen to the spot, listening to them talk. "Hey!" Inuyasha jumped up startled and fell on his butt making a thud, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Uh, did I startle you?" Souta waved his hands in apology just as an angry Kagome came to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha braced himself for what was about to happen. After a few seconds of silence Kagome asked him in a dangerous tone "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to return, or have you come to apologize?" She asked as her eyes pierced through his golden orbs.

Shippo came out to see what was causing the noise and looked at Inuyasha oddly, but kept his comments to himself. "Uh…I was…I…" Inuyasha stammered unable to say anything as a suitable excuse for being found here.

Kagome's mother came out to see what caught everybody's attention. The 8 pairs of eyes staring at him in silence made him uneasy, the embarrassment was killing him. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're back! Are you hungry? We just ate breakfast but I can still make some more." She smiled.

Kagome looked at her mother in disbelief, 'he just left me yesterday rudely and he just comes back without an apology and you invite him for breakfast?' "Mom!" Kagome argued!

"Now, Kagome. Inuyasha is our guest and you should treat him properly." She smiled. Kagome sighed in defeat. Inuyasha decided this was probably a good time to steal a meal and leave fast before Kagome says the "s" word. 'Stupid Inuyasha, first taking advantage of me, now he's taking advantage of my mother, he is such a jerk!' Kagome thought as she stepped outside and yelled, "Bye mom, I'm going to school!" and sprinted away with Souta following her.

Shippo was confused and felt uncomfortable with Inuyasha without Kagome's protection. "Uh Inuyasha" Shippo whispered to him. "Why do you always have to make her angry?" He also added starting to get angry.

"No thanks, she's the one who should be apologizing to me!" Inuyasha replied to Shippo while Kagome's mother brought some food over to Inuyasha as he quickly devoured it in 10 seconds. Shippo looked disgusted at the way Inuyasha was eating stuffing his mouth so went upstairs to Kagome's room.

Part 10

After having a 5-course breakfast, Inuyasha decided to check up on what Shippo was doing since he had been quiet for a while. Inuyasha stepped up the stairs quietly making sure to surprise Shippo, as he neared Kagome's room (the door was opened) he edged towards the side and can hear shuffling.

Inuyasha was getting excited by this and peered inside to find…a tall person or demon (Inuyasha couldn't tell yet) and had a furry tail with pointed ears, demon eyes and fangs. Inuyasha was about to charge in when the demon opened the window and jumped out holding something glittering. 'The jewel shards!' Inuyasha ran into the room getting ready to jump until he heard someone whimpering "Shippo!" a little fox came out from under the bed looking frightened. "Don't worry about me Inuyasha, get the shards from that fox demon! He's escaping!" Without a second thought jumped out and saw the fox demon run towards the Bone-Eaters Well and ran right after him.

The fox demon stood on the edge of the Bone-Eaters Well then jumped down with the jewel 'great, this might be a trap, but if I don't get those back then whoever uses them will be even stronger!' with this last thought he jumped down as well.

"Come out demon!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up into the feudal era. The demon was nowhere in sight but Inuyasha could smell the scent of Kagome since it had just been in her room and chased after it in the direction towards Inuyasha's forest.

The demon stood at the foot of the god tree where Kikyo bound Inuyasha. 'Come Inuyasha, fall into my trap.' The demon waited examining the jewel carefully. Running could be heard from the distance and in a less than 5 seconds, Inuyasha appeared into the clearing. "You came." The demon said in a teenage voice.

"Of course I came! Now return the jewel or I'll cut you in half!" Inuyasha boasted glaring at the demon with utmost hate.

After a while of waiting, a sound came from a bush and Sango and Miroku appeared. "Sango! Miroku! You came!"

"Inuyasha! He has the jewel!" Sango looked at the jewel then started to investigate the demon. They walked beside Inuyasha and waited.

'Perfect, now that Sango and Miroku are here, this should be pretty easy for me to get him….wait, this scent…this doesn't smell like Sango!' Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, which transformed and swung around just in time to block an attack from the fake Sango. "You should have known better than to strike me!" Inuyasha told the imposter with confidence before pushing her back.

"I see that you managed to figure it out before she got you. However, I still have the jewel." He added with a smirk.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" A voice yelled as a huge boomerang came towards the fox demon who dodged it in time before impact. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara as they advanced on the demons before them.

The fox demon scowled, "how did you manage to get here?"

"You don't seriously believe that a couple of fox demons can trick an expert demon hunter and a monk do you?" Miroku replied as he jumped off Kirara and charged towards the demon holding the jewel.

Part 11

Kagome stood outside her classroom while listening to the continuing class inside. Kagome heaved a sigh as she placed her elbows on the windowsill to watch the clouds. 'Why does always happen to me? I can't ever control my thoughts in class! Concentrate Kagome! When you're in school, focus on school, not Inuyasha!' Kagome repeated that a few more times to herself, as she was lost in thought.

Suddenly "Kagome! You can come in now…Hello!" Yuka yelled into her ear as Kagome sprang back to life.

"OW! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" Kagome yelled back. The followed result was stares coming out of the classroom. Kagome blushed as she slowly edged her way back into the class.

After school, Kagome and her friends walked towards a restaurant one of them had requested. "Kagome you didn't have to yell that loud! Not only did it embarrass you but me too you know?" Yuka scolded Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was caught in another daydream again." Kagome replied softly.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, at least you didn't get into more trouble" Eri told her.

"Well, so Kagome. What were you daydreaming about?" Arimi asked with an raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kagome stammered.

"Yeah! What were you daydreaming about that you needed to ignore Yuka?" Eri added to the conversation.

"Will you to back off! I barely have any room to breath right now!" Kagome told and pushed them away while walking ahead.

The three girls giggled, "It's about you know who!"

"Why don't we ever see him?" The three girls asked in unison.

"Because!" Kagome yelled.

The girls smiled, thinking that this was the perfect time to actually get answers from Kagome. "Because why? Is he too handsome that you're afraid that we might steal him away from you?"

"NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HE'S NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome yelled that made the entire street look at her oddly. Kagome blushed and ran back home as fast as her legs could carry her.

She couldn't tell how long she lied in her bed sobbing, but eventually she fell asleep dreaming about Inuyasha. Kagome woke up feeling much better after a nap and looked at the time, it was 7:09pm. 'What? I cried and slept for 4 hours? That was longer than I thought' Kagome then noticed Shippo lying beside her asleep. Kagome smiled.

Shippo stirred and slowly opened an eye. "Kagome? Are you ok? You seemed pretty sad." Shippo asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." Kagome replied trying to sound happy.

Suddenly Shippo remembered something, "Kagome! A demon came here and took the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha went after it!" Shippo looked at her wide-eyed.

"WHAT? The jewel is gone?…Wait, I can't sense it here anymore! How can I have been so careless. I should have sensed the jewel missing a long time ago." Kagome yelled at herself. Shippo looked at Kagome with a evil smile, 'It's time'

Part 12

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kaede were sitting in her hut discussing about the strang fox demons.

"So the demons have been coming after you for sometime?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"That's right, and they tried many funny tricks on us." Miroku added into the coversation.

"We got a shard right after you left but they took it." Sango added on top of Miroku's reply.

"Oh right! I forgot, Shippo came over and gave me a shard. I guess I should have given this to Kagome." Inuyasha commented taking out the shard that he had.

"Shippo?" Miroku wondered.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't understand." Sango said.

"Ok! Will you two stop making me so confused and just tell me what the heck is going on!" Inuyasha yelled in impatience.

Kaede opened her eye after she took a sip of tea, "You see Inuyasha, Shippo was captured by the demons 2 days ago and we still can't find him."

"But Shippo's with us." Inuyasha answered.

"But Inuyasha, don't you find it strange that if he somehow did escape, why would he go to Kagome's time when he never did so before first rather than us which he knows are expecting him?" Miroku asked Inuyasha strategically.

"Did Shippo say anything about being captured when he came over?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't think so, but I can't make sure because I wasn't with Shippo when he was with Kagome." Inuyasha said as if in deep thought.

"Uh, you weren't?" Miroku asked with a sweatdrop.

"Then where were you Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a sweatdrop as well.

"Uh…." Inuyasha said trying to have a straight face but failed badly and started glowing red.

"I trust that ye were spying on her Inuyasha?" Kaede said with a smirk. "Since ye were following the demon with Kagome's jewel, ye must have been there the whole time, am I wrong?" Kaede finished and continued to drinking more tea while everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"If the so called Shippo is with Kagome alone, I fear that perhaps that she may be in danger." Miroku told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made a angry face, "If anyone lays a hand on her, they're dead." As he finished, he stood up and started to walk out followed by Sango and Miroku, leaving Kaede all alone sipping her tea.

Inuyasha ran fast towards the well with Sango and Miroku right behind him. 'Wait, this is different, the scent of other humans near the well.' Inuyasha ran faster.

The well was quiet yet Inuyasha could smell humans all around as he appeared to the clearing. Sango appeared a few moments later followed by Miroku who was out of breath along with Kirara.

"This isn't good, we're completely surrounded." Sango informed the others.

2 people appeared out of nowhere standing on the grass a few meters away.

Part 13

Kagome wasn't sure what happened as someone tied her down. She tried struggling but the ropes were tied even tighter.

She turned around to see a face of a fox except that the body was like a man a perfectly shaped person and almost like in a tuxedo, or is he? The person showed no emotion as he finished his job.

"Hey! What's the big deal? What do you want with me? You're a demon right? Let go of me!" Kagome asked continuously.

"This is none of your concern." The demon replied in a calm and smooth voice.

"What did you do to Shippo? Let him go now!" Kagome yelled at him.

"The Shippo you were with a few moments ago is still right here." The demon glanced over at Kagome.

"What do you mean? Release him or else you'll be in big trouble." Kagome glared at the demon showing no fear.

"The Shippo you were with a while ago is me." He hastily told Kagome with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Wait, are you a fox demon like Shippo too?" Kagome asked finally getting the hint.

"Yes, I was Shippo all along, and it wasn't easy being him either. Him and his oddly happy attitude." The demon replied coldly.

"So where is Shippo now? I demand you to return him to me now!" Kagome raised her voice.

"No one will hear you from here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Here, is in a shed near one of your neighbors." The fox said getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you yet! Get back here!" Kagome yelled with fury.

The demon smiled, "You're a pretty brave girl aren't you? You don't even care that I might even tear you apart the next second."

'Um, ok maybe I'm a little scared but got to stall time until Inuyasha comes to find me. Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome thought desperately while making another comment.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and the gang were having a difficult time fighting off those people now known as ninjas.

A ninja star headed towards Inuyasha who easily dodged it and tried to pull the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath but was unable to. "Inuyasha, it's no use to try to force it open while the sword cannot be used against humans." Miroku said while he swung his staff to his right knocking another ninja star away.

"We're taking too long!" Inuyasha told the others. "If we keep this up, we won't make it in time."

"Very well then, I have no choice." Miroku sighed and started to unwrap the beads around his hand. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku said loudly as a strong gust of wind sucked stones into his hand.

A ninja star came towards Miroku but was still sucked in without causing any damage. "I don't know if this is helping Miroku." Sango yelled.

Part 14 

There was a slight knock on the door as the demon turned away from their conversation to answer. "They found out, but now they're coming back, hurry do what you're supposed to do." A female voice suggested.

'What are you talking about?' Kagome thought as she tried to strain her ears to hear what they were talking about.

After about 3 minutes, the demon turned and readied to pick Kagome up as a loud noise was heard.

After awhile, the dust cleared as Inuyasha stormed up the stairs to the sliding doors of the Bone-Eaters Well. He stopped and turned around, "Hurry up!" Inuyasha said impatiently as he ran up the stairs and out.

"I can't believe we got through!" A surprised Sango told Miroku as she started to get up with Miroku and Kirara beside her. Miroku smirked as he slid a hand to grope Sango. Sango, wide-eyed used her hand and slapped him hard making him fall back into a stack of boxes twitching, barely.

Inuyasha opened the door to the kitchen and found Souta helping himself to some cookies. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

Souta looked at him and shrugged, turning back to eating. Inuyasha was starting to get worried as he sped upstairs and peered into the room finding no one there. 'Stupid Kagome! Where are you?'

The three others came up to Inuyasha standing in the middle of her room. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha slowly replied "I'm not sure, this space smells just like her but I can't tell if she was here or not."

Sango inspected the room and went over to the window, "Where's that Shippo?"

An explosion was heard close by as Inuyasha automatically leapt out the window towards it while the others ran back down.

Inuyasha ran towards the source of noise, which wasn't that far away and spotted Kagome holding up her bow and arrow preparing to shoot at something. Kagome released the arrow and missed her target as it vanished away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed beside her. He sensed something odd about her.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Kagome cried happily as she ran over.

Inuyasha placed her arms on her shoulder "I'm so glad you're ok Kagome." He muttered trying to put on a decent face.

Sango and Miroku appeared looking tired and panting, "sorry, we're lost by the wooden walls." Sango exclaimed to them both.

"You're all here!" Kagome smiled happily.

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.

Kagome thought for a moment then answered sadly, "I'm still not sure but I think a fox demon took me here but I fought him off, I think Shippo was the demon that took me or something."

"So I was right." Miroku said.

The sounds of sirens were getting closer as Kagome turned to her friends. "Oh no! We can't get caught! Let's go back to my house." Kagome said as she retrieved her arrows including the one she shot which was stuck in a tree.

Part 15

Souta was very surprised to see people coming in wearing old-fashioned clothes and was interested when Kirara was playing with Buyo. Kagome seemed to be in deep conversation as Souta brought some tea for everyone.

"Thank you!" Miroku and Sango gave him their thanks as they both took a cup of tea. "You must be Sango!" Souta cried as he looked at her and was replied with a smile and nod.

"Well you definitely must know me then." Miroku said smiling and drinking his tea.

Souta had a confused face on "Um, I'm not sure. But I do know that there was a lecher and pervert in the group." Souta said apologetically.

Sango gave a laugh as Miroku sighed and looked disappointed. Kagome made a small laugh "Sorry Miroku, it was just a joke."

"Doesn't sound like a joke to me, it's all true after all." Inuyasha said casting Miroku an evil look.

Souta tapped Sango on the shoulder and asked nervously "Can I play with your…um cat?"

Sango smiled and replied, "Oh, you mean Kirara?"

Souta nodded "Isn't she supposed to be um…bigger?"

"Kirara, come here." Kirara came into the room and leapt on her shoulder meowing. "Ok, Kirara, can you transform to show Souta?"" Sango silently explained to Kirara which in turn transformed, making Souta gasp and stare wide-eyed at the now gigantic Kirara.

"Wow! She can change?" Souta asked looking at her.

"Now Kirara, can you play with him for awhile?" Sango said to Kirara and returned to the conversation.

"So what is Naraku's plan? I'm still not sure, but he definitely wants the jewel." Miroku discussed.

"But we can't be sure it's Naraku." Sango reminded Miroku.

"True, but do you know anyone else who would go through this much trouble getting it?" Miroku fought back.

"So, Kagome do you know where Shippo is?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I asked the demon but he didn't tell me." Kagome sighed.

"First, we should find Shippo and then worry about his plan." Sango informed them.

"But what if we just fall into his trap? Surely he captured Shippo for some reason, and we don't have any clues as to where he is and which time and era." Miroku said worried if the poor little kitsune was all right.

"True, we have no leads as to where he is." Sango quietly said. 'Poor Shippo, he's still so young, even younger than…Kohaku and yet Naraku still takes him'

"But we need to do something! We can't just sit here and wait for him to come back to us." Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

Shippo had been caught over 2 days ago and was brought to and forth between eras a few times. Not having enough power to stop anyone that attacks him comes as a great disadvantage.

"Where am I? Let me go!" Shippo yelled hopefully someone would free him as he strained his eyes to see through the pitch-black darkness.

A shadow appeared from the corner of the building. "Get in!"

"Who's there? Don't hurt me please." Shippo said frightened.

"What are you doing? Keep your hands off me!" A familiar voice yelled.

"K..Kagome?" Shippo muttered.

"Hmm? Shippo! You're okay!" Kagome spoke as she ran over to Shippo and hugged him.

"Kagome! I missed you! Where are we?" Shippo asked fighting back a sob.

"I'm not sure but I know that Inuyasha's coming to rescue us now." Kagome told Shippo with confidence.

Part 16

"Inuyasha! This is your 4th serving! You pig!" Kagome yelled. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped.

"Hey! I need my food to protect everyone you know? I don't just go on without eating!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Oh, by the way Inuyasha, don't you have the jewel here? Why not return it to Kagome?" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha's eyes turned to Miroku glaring "Wait! I think I remembered leaving it with Kaede." He quickly corrected himself.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked slightly disappointed.

"We still have two shards with us." Sango told Kagome holding them both out.

"Well, at least there are still two shards at least." Kagome took them from her hand.

"Hey Kagome? Maybe you can tell us more about this demon so we know what to keep an eye out for." Inuyasha managed to say with his mouth full of food.

"Well, I can't really remember but everything turned out to be okay at the end right?" Kagome said suddenly.

"Can I get you people anything else?" Kagome's mother appeared out of nowhere scaring Miroku and Sango.

"Ahh, lovely lady. You have raised such a wonderful girl like Kagome, you must be quite a mother." Miroku said while holding her hand. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Umm, of course! Anything!" She said smiling.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku announced kneeling on his feet.

Sango's face grew red and grabbed her hiraikotsu and slammed it into Miroku's head. "I'm sorry Mrs.Higurashi, he has poor manners." Sango apologized.

"Well, I got to be ready to go to sleep." Kagome told them as she got up from the table. "I'm assuming that all of you are sleeping here right?" She looked at them.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Sango politely replied.

"Well then, I got everything prepared, you are sleeping in Kagome's room" Kagome's mother pointed at Sango. "You two will sleep in Souta's room, I hope it isn't too crowded, is that okay?"

"Excuse me." Miroku piped up.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Are you sure you won't need someone to protect you while you sleep?" Miroku wondered.

Sango slammed her hiraikotsu on his head again, "It looks like that she may need protecting from you."

Everyone went into their assigned rooms, even Miroku. It turned out that they had to sleep on sleeping bags. Miroku sighed as he laid down on his sleeping bag. "What's the matter now? Sad that you can't grope Sango in her sleep?" Inuyasha said in his face. Souta continued snoring on the bed.

"Speaking of girls, why don't you hand over the jewel to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What? You mean you can't tell?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku strangely.

"Tell what?" Miroku wondered even more confused.

"Can't you tell that isn't Kagome?" Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Huh? It isn't it?" Miroku sounded like he still didn't have a clue. A floorboard creaked just outside of Souta's room as somebody passed it. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

Part 17

Nyoko walked out into the streets holding the two shikon shards tightly in her hand along with bow and arrows. 'That half-demon had a large segment of the jewel with him, although I could have got it, it was too risky and it looked like he wasn't about to give it up anytime soon.'

Nyoko continued walking down the road away from the shrine as she looked above at the cloudy night. 'It's going to rain soon.'

Inuyasha silently leapt from building to building making sure to keep quiet while Miroku and Sango silently tiptoed behind the girl that he was sure wasn't Kagome.

'Pity, they think that I won't know they're there?' Nyoko wandered into a dark alley as rain started coming down.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, 'I don't like the looks of this and with this rain it's going to be worse'. Sango and Miroku slowly went into the alley as well being extremely careful as to not to be discovered. Inuyasha grumbled to himself, 'Kagome, you're going to owe me one after we get through with this.'

Nyoko entered a silent dark abandoned warehouse, as it seemed and waited. A fox demon appeared in front of her, "hand over the shards that you have." He commanded her.

"After you return Miya!" Nyoko shot back at the demon.

"You led them straight here! Surely you must know that?"

"I know clearly well what I did. Why don't you go get the jewel yourself then." Nyoko stared back with unblinking eyes.

"She's over there." The demon pointed towards a metal door at the far corner of the building.

"Rai, you better be right." Nyoko told him handing him the shards. "Or I will personally hunt you down."

Inuyasha was getting a very bad feeling about this. The darkness makes it quite hard for them to see and in a place like this could get ambushed easily and even harder to detect other enemies around with the rain.

"Listen, I think they're talking" Miroku whispered pointing inside.

A moment later, if Miroku haven't moved a ninja star would have been stuck to his cheek. Inuyasha turned around to face 2 ninjas standing on the roof, barely visible. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to block a blade as it struck her returning it with her hiraikotsu but missed as it jumped above and came down with the blade again.

Nyoko slowly slid open the door, she could instantly tell that there was another presence in the room. She entered it, grasping her bow harder. "Who's there?" A voice asked.

"Show yourself!" Nyoko replied back taking aim at the source of the noise.

"Help please! Don't hurt us!" Another voice added.

Nyoko kept quiet and slowly advanced forward until she could make out the shape of two people, a girl and a child. 'Miya isn't here! But who are these people? This is one is one of them, but why capture him?'

Kagome stared up at the approaching person that seemed to look, like her! "Who? Are you? Why do you look like me?" She asked.

"You are Kagome correct?" Nyoko covered with another question.

"How do you know my name?"

Nyoko stared at her, 'this girl, is a priestess as well. What are they planning?'

Part 18

Miroku swung his shakujou to the left but still missing the demon he's facing. 'They act like shinobi.' A dagger came flying towards which he dodged and began to run out of the alley.

Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga as a shield against anything they seemed to throw at him, although occasionally they seem to attack directly. Inuyasha could easily detect their scent on this area although the occasional breeze didn't really help. Inuyasha readied his Tetsusaiga as he charged toward the scent and used his strength but the demon evaded it easily and the Tetsusaiga was left stuck on the roof of the warehouse.

Sango could see Miroku running out and followed suit except that 2 demons blocked her path holding short blades out and charged. She swung the hiraikotsu towards one of them, which blocked it while the other still came after her. Sango used her free hand to grab her dagger and blocked it holding still against the two demons.

An arrow shot out of the opening of the door and the two demons' against Sango jumped away onto the roof. Sango turned to see Nyoko holding the bow and beside her stood Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome! Shippo!" Sango said relieved but still cautious about the woman.

"No need to be afraid of me Sango" Nyoko looked at her.

"Who are you and why did you try to pretend to be Kagome?" Sango asked forcefully.

"My name is Nyoko, a priestess, and for the other part…I'll explain after we help your friends." Nyoko stepped out and took aim at the demon attacking Inuyasha.

"You won't last long against my Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha bragged as he blocked another attack. Nyoko's arrow shot towards the demon and scratched the side of it. The demon looked at Nyoko already with another arrow loaded and then at Inuyasha, then ran.

Miroku took a charm out and tossed it at the demon that sliced it in half before continuing its assault. Miroku was ready to defend against its blow when an arrow shot from the alley and the demon left. Miroku was surprised, 'that was close, I thought that I might needed to use my kazaana against it'

"Why should I listen to you?" Inuyasha asked Masako.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"This is unsafe, I would recommend you to leave now!" Nyoko warned them.

The 5 demons gathered on the roof facing towards the person who attacked them and charged after her.

Nyoko kept her eyes on the 5 coming at her and then splitting up and attacking in an odd formation. Nyoko shot an arrow at one, which deflected it with its blade and kept coming.

Suddenly, another fox demon appeared beside inuyasha with a katana in his hand. Nyoko turned around toward the new presence. "Rai! Hand over Miya now!" Masako yelled at him as she shot an arrow towards him at super speed.

Rai's eyes narrowed as he dodged the arrow and took his chance by kicking Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga out of his hands while reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a huge fragment of the jewel.

Miroku attacked the demon with his shakujou but he easily blocked it with his katana. Rai gave a evil smile then disappeared.

Inuyasha was a little slow on what happened and gotten his Tetsusaiga kicked out of his hand while he runs to grab his Tetsusaiga, a dagger flew right in front of him just before retrieving it. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu towards the 5 but they dodged and kept coming. "Their too fast for me to hit" Sango told Nyoko.

Inuyasha was getting tired from all this and raised his Tetsusaiga and used his Kaze no Kisu against them. The Kaze no Kisu went right through the building and through several more but completely missed them. 'Damn, they're too fast even for my Tetsusaiga.'

"They seem to be gone" Sango told them as she examined the surrounding wreckage.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you did that! You could have killed someone innocent!" Kagome cried.

"Well I'm supposed to kill someone!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Do you realize how much damage you did?" Kagome shot back as the only sound to be heard was the rain.

"I saved you!" Inuyasha told her.

"Well you didn't have to obliterate the whole block to do it!"

"Sorry for rescuing you!"

"Be quiet! Sit!" Kagome yelled after finally losing her temper and Inuyasha's face kissed the dirt.

"Maybe you can argue later." Nyoko told them, "The authorities will be here any moment checking out the wreckage."

Part 19

Nyoko managed to rush everyone into her shrine before anyone found them, even Inuyasha. The shrine was as big as the Higurashi shrine except that the people here weren't phonies like grandpa. "Why do we have to run from them? I could have got them with my Tetsusaiga!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and an argument started.

Nyoko offered Sango, Miroku and Shippo each a towel and a seat while they let the two cool off.

"I don't understand, why did you need to pretend to be Kagome." Miroku started right away.

"You see, it isn't that simple, it wasn't my intention to help them. Precisely a week ago, they took my sister Miya. They told me that if I wanted her back alive that I needed to do as I was told to gain her back." Nyoko finished.

"Your sister was taken?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but I did as they told but I still haven't got her." Nyoko said sadly.

"How cruel. Naraku even though is planning to stop us even drags other people into this mess for his own plans…the monster!" Sango cried.

Miroku looked at Sango and put an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Sango. We'll stop him soon." Miroku assured her.

"Yeah!" Shippo added to cheer her up.

"Hmm" 'Rai hasn't mentioned about this Naraku person, is he really the person behind all this?' Nyoko thought.

"Sis? Are you home? Is someone else there?" A voice called from upstairs.

The fighting of Kagome and Inuyasha stopped immediately. "Suki? I thought you were asleep." Nyoko answered.

"You have another sister?" Shippo asked her.

A girl around the age of 17 came down the stairs with long black hair, thin face, with gray eyes, and wearing a bathrobe came down the stairs combing her hair but stopped when she seen the crowd.

Suki drew around her eyes to everyone in the room and stopped at Shippo then at Inuyasha. Suki immediately became tense and formed a defensive stance towards Inuyasha.

"Suki!" Nyoko yelled to catch her attention.

"Sis, these are demons." Suki informed her.

"Yes, we needed to talk with them." She corrected her.

Suki slowly backed down and then ran towards Shippo and picked him up. "You're so cute!" Suki exclaimed.

"Huh?" Everyone said other than Masako and sweat dropped.

"Please Suki, we don't want to kill our guest." Nyoko told her while shaking her head in embarrassment.

"What's your name?" Suki asked Shippo.

Shippo staggered trying to catch a breath and not to be crushed at the same time "I'm…S..S…Shippo" Shippo finished and kept struggling.

"Wow! You're so cute and cuddly!" Suki told him before letting him go which by then Shippo's face turned brown.

Suki went and stood beside her sister and kept still, "Everyone, this is Suki, she's my younger sister." Nyoko introduced.

"Sis! You were gone for just awhile and do you know how hard it is to keep this place clean? And…Did you?" Suki asked with a change of tone in her voice.

Nyoko looked down with sadness. "No, I'm sorry."

Everyone kept silent until an abrupt knock came at the door of the shrine, which startled everyone.

"Suki! Take everyone upstairs quick and don't do anything else unless I tell you to." Nyoko commanded her sister in a serious tone and slowly went to the door.

"Quick!" Suki whispered and pushed them all upstairs.

Part 20

Everyone was pushed upstairs and into a room with tons of old furniture piled with a thick layer of dust on them, which made Inuyasha sneeze. 'Why do we have to listen to her? We don't even know these people!' Inuyasha thought before sneezing again.

"Hurry! We don't want to be heard." Suki muttered to them as she shut the door silently making another dust wave towards everyone, making Inuyasha sneeze again.

Suki pushed her ears against the door to hear anything happening to the people downstairs.

Inuyasha didn't need to since he could hear them downstairs easily… "Yes, anything strange happen here?" Someone spoke.

"No, of course not, nothing I know of." Nyoko told the person.

"Very well then."

"Of course."

Shippo started to climb up the old furniture seeing an open window, trying to take in some fresh air. Kagome, seeing Shippo climbing up the furniture hurriedly tried to take Shippo down before he could make trouble but as she was walking past, she stumbled across Inuyasha who stumbled to the floor and both fell onto the furniture making the entire thing collapsing on top of everyone.

Nyoko was just about to finish and lead him away before a load noise was heard upstairs. The police officer turned around "What was that?" he asked cautiously.

"Wait here, let me check." Nyoko told him.

Suki pushed away an old table that collapsed on her and went to open the door "Everyone stay quiet!" Suki told them before leaving.

Nyoko slowly walked towards the stairs but Suki came walking down, "Oh sorry sis, I stumbled and made the old furniture fall." Suki explained.

"Oh I see, be careful next time." Nyoko reminded her while giving here a look that meant (Keep them quiet or else you're dead). "Very well then, there seems to be nothing here officer, if we see anything, we will be sure to tell you." Nyoko told the officer.

"Of course, well I'll see you again when I pass the shrine again." The officer said before he bid them farewell.

Nyoko gave a sigh of relief before she turned to face Suki, "What happened?"

"Sorry, I don't really know, those people are clumsy I guess" Suki told her sister then arguing can be heard from upstairs.

"Come on, we need to clean up the mess they caused." Masako told her then walked up the stairs.

"Ah get off me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome in particular and pushing aside furniture. Sango and Miroku pushed away the furniture as well and started digging for Shippo's corpse.

A tiny voice can be heard underneath a pile of cushions but it was muffled. Inuyasha pulled one cushion off and Shippo lay there dizzy. "Ow that hurt." He said.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo with an evil look and threw the cushion back at him.

"Stupid Inuyasha" Shippo muttered receiving a hit to the head and he started crying.

Everyone eventually became bored of the argument and Kagome said the 's' word and everything went back to normal. Suki and Nyoko had come and cleaned the furniture up and dusted it along with everyone helping. Inuyasha and Shippo were sneezing the whole time.

"Sorry for causing all that trouble we caused" Kagome apologized repeatedly along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha just sneezed.

"Don't worry" Suki told them and checked her watch, "Ahh! It's already 5:15am! Phew, at least it's a Saturday right?" As she handed her their phone number, "Just in case if Shippo needs some taking care of." Suki winked.

"5:15am! We have to get back to my house!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh, yes by the way…" Nyoko explained the entire situation to Kagome and she became really shocked.

Nyoko called a taxi for all of them to drive home, which took awhile trying to convince the taxi driver that all of them except Kagome was doing a play and was still in costumes. The way everyone was looking around the car funny wasn't helping either.After Kagome paid the driver, everyone silently entered the house and went back to sleep without anyone noticing they were gone.

Part 21

After a nice long sleep for everyone except Inuyasha that only slept for 4 hours because of constantly being woken up by weird smells and cars.

"Kagome it's time to wake up." A call from the door told them. Kagome slowly sat up in bed and as sunlight hit her face. Sango slowly sat up from her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes for a while and went to pat Kirara.

Kagome smiled and checked Shippo cuddling beside her. She took a look at the alarm clock…It was 11:00AM. Kagome yawned and laid back down and stared at the ceiling. 'It's good to be back home again'

After some cleaning up, Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippo proceeded downstairs for some…brunch I think.

As Kagome turned towards the kitchen, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha stabbing the food furiously trying to figure out how to use it. 'Oh boy. That's going to ruin my appetite' Kagome thought as she took a look at the result of the food.

"Mom!" Kagome called and ran to hug her.

She looked at Kagome oddly. "Nice to see you too Kagome."

"Yay food!" Shippo piped up as he hopped beside Souta looking at the food on his plate with great interest.

"Well good morning Sango" Miroku greeted her with a smile holding his hand out.

Sango glared at Miroku, "Keep your hands to yourself." She eyed him coldly. Kirara just mewed wagging her tail.

Kagome smiled at the company she had at her home. 'Inuyasha making a total jerk of himself as usual, Miroku trying to grope Sango…Again. Shippo being curious of everything, grandpa reading newspapers, Souta…Um…just being himself and mom. Just being helpfully cheerful as usual.'

"Kagome can I have some of this too?" Shippo asked from the table pointing at Souta's food."

"Sure. It's just cereal. Souta can you grab Shippo some?" Kagome told her brother.

Kagome's mother went over to Sango and Miroku, "Would you two like some bacon and eggs?" She asked politely.

"Bacon and eggs?" Both of them asked.

"Oh I forgot that they didn't have them back then the way we have them now." Kagome's mother laughed to herself.

"I'll have some eggs but what's bacon?" Miroku asked.

"This is what they are." Kagome's mother said as she showed the pan with 4 slices of bacon and 2 sunny-side up eggs in it.

"Interesting, I'll try some." Sango politely told her.

"Stupid thing." Inuyasha said slamming the fork down forcefully giving up in defeat.

"Would you like me to give you chopsticks?" Kagome's mother asked as she went to get more food.

"I think it's too late mom, the food's gone." Kagome told her mother.

"We should be out getting back the jewel fragment they stole, not here lounging." Inuyasha told everyone angrily.

Part 22 

Everyone was stuck in the house while Kagome's family went out to shop since no one could leave without getting weird looks from people.

'This stinks' Kagome thought to herself as she sulked. 'It's Saturday and I'm stuck in my own house doing nothing, instead I'm teaching a bunch of people how to use appliances and toilets around here'

"Incredible" Miroku marveled as he pulled the lever for the flush mechanism.

"You don't have to go out and get water either" Shippo said happily hopping around.

Kagome showed everyone through every single room in her house and on the last one, the telephone rang. Everyone except Inuyasha jumped up in surprise. "Oh, I'll tell you about this later." She told them as she picked up.

"Hello, this is the Higurashi residence." Kagome spoke while everyone watched her, as she was crazy.

"Kagome! You're all right!" The voice loudly spoke.

"Of course, who is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's Yuka! Don't you remember?" Yuka asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm so glad do you think that you're healthy enough to go have some fun with us?" She asked hopefully. "You said you were all right."

'Oh no! What do I say now?' Kagome thought. "I…uh…" Kagome stammered.

"Great! We'll pick you up at one thirty ok? We'll see you." Yuka said happily and hung up leaving Kagome hanging.

Kagome hung up with a shocked expression on her face. "This is bad."

"What's bad?" Shippo asked Kagome with a concerned face.

'This isn't good, if they find them then I'll have a lot to explain about especially on how Inuyasha has doggy ears and Shippo's tail' Kagome thought to herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked Sango while looking at her pacing the room.

"I don't know, first she's talking to herself now this?" Sango looked confused as well.

"Ok! I made up my mind! You're all going back! Into the well now!" Kagome announced as she started pushing everybody outside and towards the well.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I'm not leaving you here with those fox demons after you!" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"But my friends are coming over and I can't risk them seeing you." Kagome finally told them.

"Friends?" Sango asked.

"Are they girls?" Miroku asked drool coming from his mouth while Sango looked disgusted by Miroku's face.

"They may be the demons after you, and without Inuyasha's sense of smell, they can capture you again easily." Sango argued.

"But why would they do that?" Shippo asked. "They already got all the jewel shards we had and Kagome doesn't have anymore."

"That's right!" Kagome added happily.

"Then we should get it back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Although Kagome didn't want to say it, she did sense a jewel fragment somewhere but it was very weak.

"But…" Kagome tried to put up a resistance.

"We're staying!" They all stated.

"Oh great."

Part 23

Kagome gave up on arguing since she knew she wouldn't win so instead she called Suki to see if she can take care of the gang since she was the only one except Kagome's family who knew them. Inuyasha even declared he was going with her so she could be safe but that crossed the line and he immediately lost that battle.

Kagome had a hard time to figure out what to dress so she just wore what she wore when she went on a date with Hojou. At 1:30, as expected, Yuka, Eri and Arimi at her doorstep. "Wow! Kagome! You didn't need to dress like that!" Eri pointed at Kagome.

"Well, it's alright." Arimi told them.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"First! Let's go shopping at a mall then we'll go watch a movie then go find a café or something." Yuka announced as she revised the schedule.

"All right! Let's go then!" Eri cried happily.

Suki didn't exactly had the idea of babysitting the entire bunch of people she saw the previous night, she wasn't even sure if she could trust them but for Shippo's sake she went anyway.

Suki arrived in the front of the shrine and inspected it a bit. 'It really does look like our shrine.'

As she started walking up the long flight of stairs, she could hear people coming down. "You won't ditch us this time will you Kagome?" A voice spoke.

"Don't be silly why would I miss a great time with you?" A voice that was clearly Kagome's spoke.

As the group started down the stairs, they met Suki in a long stare. Kagome was the first to react. "Oh you're here!" Kagome cried happily running over to her.

"Kagome. Who's this?" Arimi asked.

"It's a babysitter!" Kagome said off the top of her head. "She's here to baby sit Souta."

"Isn't he old enough though?" Eri questioned.

Kagome tried her best to put on a straight face. "Well we do this just in case."

"Well ok!" Eri replied satisfied with her answer.

Kagome led Suki to the top of the stairs and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for coming! I owe you one. Oh I also left a list on the kitchen table of certain…rules. I'll be back in a few hours."

Suki nodded and walked towards the house.

Kagome wiped her forehead with her sleeve. 'I thought she was never going to get here'

Kagome ran back to her friends waving a sorry to them.

"Kagome! You seem to be really shifty and I can tell you're hiding something from us." Yuka told Kagome while she glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome replied as she sweat dropped.

"Well we ARE your friends right?" Arimi piped up.

Kagome took a step back as they advanced on her. "Of course!"

"Then you should tell us exactly what's going on!" Eri finished.

Kagome couldn't stand this anymore so she looked at the time, "Oh, look at the time! We better go!"

The other three glared at her but Kagome just ran past them down the stairs as the rest of them followed suit.

Part 23

Suki stepped inside the house to here people yelling from inside the house. As Suki took off her shoes and began to walk towards the kitchen, a very terrified Shippo was thrown from the top of the stairs towards her.

Suki grabbed him just in time before he went flat on the floor. Shippo look up at his savior to see Suki's face. "Hey! Whoever did this should be more careful! He could have gotten killed!" She yelled up the stairs.

Inuyasha peered out of Kagome's room to see Suki and put an annoyed face on. "He's supposed to get killed!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You're impossible!" Suki yelled at him as she went in the kitchen still holding Shippo. "Are you alright Shippo?" Suki asked the kitsune kindly.

"I'm Ok" Shippo replied wiping some tears from his eyes.

Suki grabbed the note left on the table and read through it fast.

Thanks Suki for staying and taking care of them. If you got this letter then that means that Inuyasha hasn't completely destroyed the house yet so onto the rules.

Make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill Shippo while I'm away

Don't worry about Miroku groping Sango (She can take care of it herself)

Keep up your guard so that Miroku doesn't grope you too (Trust me, he'll try that at least once on every female he sees.)

Don't let them destroy the house

Never leave them unsupervised.

Don't let Inuyasha have more than 3 bowls of Ramen

Teach them proper table manners when eating (Don't bother teaching Inuyasha, it would take a miracle)

Tell them to turn off the lights when leaving the room

Don't let Inuyasha attack the TV

Don't let Kirara transform in the house

Clean the dishes after their done

Tell the truth to my family if they get back but leave out the part when we fought yesterday

Enjoy yourself! (I don't think I forgot anything)

Suki was surprised by the odd list of rules but probably wouldn't have done anything different in her position.

As Suki was walking up the stairs Miroku was somehow thrown right out of the room and into the bathroom. Suki stopped and while figuring out what happened Sango's voice yelled, "Keep your hands to yourself, perverted monk."

During the next 2 hours, Suki tried her best to accomplish what Kagome asked for which turned out to be a lot!

Suki eventually gave up when she couldn't


End file.
